the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Uploads
"The Uploads" is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 131st episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-september-2015-premiere-info.5501232/ Synopsis Gumball and Darwin try to tear themselves away from the Internet, but end up falling down the Elmore Stream-hole. Plot The episode starts with Gumball going onto Elmore Stream-It, but he is suddenly interrupted by Darwin's protest. Gumball begs Darwin to just let him see one video, but Darwin continues. He gets Gumball to back away from the computer and turn around, revealing that he has the mouse in his hand. Gumball drops the mouse on the floor, which ends up clicking a video called "William Exam Fail" where William struggles to flip over his test page, but after Teri flips it back, William gets angry and cracks the screen. Gumball and Darwin end up clicking on more videos, such as Sussie's makeup tutorial and Alan's ice bucket challenge. After an advertisement, they find Richard's review of the calculator application which he believes to be a game, as well a video titled "Gorilla vs Killer Whale" but it just turns out to be a clip of a saxophone-playing chihuahua. They watch Tobias' prank go wrong when his dad calls the police thinking he is being robbed, and a video titled "The Amazing World of Gumball Movie Trailer" which is interrupted by another clip of the saxophone chihuahua. When they see Mr. Small hold his breath for so long he turns inside out, Gumball and Darwin then try to watch what appears to be a cute cat video, but many overlapping annotations reveal the saxophone chihuahua again. In another video, Hector gets knocked over by a plane while filming Pantsbully trip up. Then, after clicking on Banana Joe's song, a video of the Melted Cheese Guy is interrupted once again by the saxophone chihuahua, making Gumball bang his face on the keyboard and click another video. The videos then begin to play faster and faster, until Gumball and Darwin eventually find a buffering ten hour-long video of the saxophone chihuahua. Now revealed as teenagers, they attempt to exit their room but the video starts playing and sucks them back in, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *The Internet Supporting Characters *Saxophone Chihuahua *Gumball *Darwin Minor Characters *Anais (cameo) *Kebab Fighters *Principal Brown *Gary *Shooting Star *Juke *Carmen *Eggheads *Nicole (indirectly mentioned) *Jamie *Miss Simian (voice only) *William *Teri *Penny *Tobias *Sussie *Alan *Bobert *Kip Schlezinger *Richard *Harold *Jackie *Doughnut Sheriff *Mr. Small *Hector *Pantsbully *Banana Joe *Melted Cheese Guy *Larry (pictured) *Daisy the Donkey *Sally the Snake *Monkey and Pug *Mr. Corneille *Rob *Sarah *Potatoes *Tarantula Trivia *Ben Bocquelet's dog, Woody, makes a cameo appearance in one of the videos. *A clip of a negative colored scene of ducks can be seen. *This episode reveals that Jamie can sing. *This episode reveals that Banana Joe can grow another face. *The actress who plays as human Sussie is Maisy Wilgoss. *This is the Internet's third major role, the first two were in "The Internet" and "The Procrastinators." *If one looks closely, it can be seen that "The Amazing World of Gumball Movie Trailer" has been posted by "B Bocquelet," a reference to the show's creator Ben Bocquelet. **A video called "Gorilla vs Killer Whale" can be seen uploaded by Oliver Hamilton, a storyboard revisionist and assistant character designer for the show. *A book written by Mic Graves can be seen in Gumball and Darwin's room. *Although Elmore is located in the United States, where the 12-hour clock is prevalent, Richard's computer clock displays military time. *'Running Gag:' The Saxophone Chihuahua video played five times. Continuity *This is the sixth episode in which Gumball and Darwin are not main characters. The first five were "The World," "The Extras," "The Butterfly," "The Return," and "The Routine". *Some of Gumball and Darwin's videos from "The Tape" appear on Elmore Stream-It. **In the same scene, Principal Brown's video from "The Joy," and Gary's video from "The Extras" appear. *Footage from "The Lie," "The Nemesis," "The Painting," and "The Spoiler" is reused. **Videos that do not reuse footage but bear similarities to "The Fan," "The Painting," "The Bumpkin," "The Internet," "The Photo," "The World," "The Spoiler," "The Others," "The Move," "The Date," and "The Remote" are seen. *The music playing during the title card and Sussie's makeup tips video is an instrumental version of the "Internet Song" from "The Internet." *Gumball and Darwin get sucked back to the computer the same way it happened in "The Procrastinators." *At the end of the episode, Gumball makes a face similar to his shocked face from "The Bros." *This is the fifth time both Gumball and Darwin are shown older. The first four, in order, were "The Gi," "The Job," "The Mirror," and "The Crew." *The desktop wallpaper in "The Password" can be seen again. *Rob's username on Elmore Stream is "Dr Wr," a direct reference to his nickname "Dr. Wrecker" in "The Nobody." He is also wearing the cardboard outfit from the same episode. Cultural References *In Alan's video, he is doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. *In "Game Review," Richard mentions that the calculator "is not as good as Minesweeper or Solitaire." These are two games that come with Windows computers. His video is also a reference to Let's Plays , a popular video genre involving the person recording him/herself playing a game and going through it with either communtary over it or not and either with webcam or not. *A green card similar to the MPAA's green rating card appears. *The Saxophone Chihuahua videos are similar to Rickrolling, a common Internet prank where a person is tricked into viewing the 1987 music video "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. **It may also be a reference to a member of the Moldovan musical trio SunStroke Project, known as "Epic Sax Guy" for his saxophone solo during the 2010 Eurovision contest. *"10 Hours of Saxophone Chihuahua" is a reference to when users extend a video beyond its original duration using a loop. *The Tobias remix is a reference to Major League Gaming remixes, which are mash-ups and/or funny edits of memes and loud music or noises similar to YouTube Poops. *A face similar to "Rage Guy" from the rage comics Internet meme appears during the Tobias remix. *The video of the Doughnut Sheriff playing the trumpet is called "Don Trump," a reference to Donald Trump, the 45th President of the United States. *Near the very end of the episode in the video with the screaming fruit, if one listens closely one of the screams is from Half-Life 2. *Richard says "8/10, would play again." This is possibly a reference to IGN, a website where users can review video games. IGN is often mocked online for being overly generous in light of the actual review commentary. *Rob's video is titled "W.R.E.C.K.T.R.E," a reference to the villainous organization from the James Bond franchise, "SPECTRE." *Two of Elmore Stream videos shown in this episode ("Tobias X-Treme Pranking" and "Cute Overload") contain annotations very similar to the ones from YouTube. *Mr. Small's inside out scene is similar to a scene from the episode "Leonard Betts" from the science-fiction TV series The X-Files, where Leonard Betts is shown regenerating a new body. *Mr. Corneille's cover song video is titled "Corneille'd it," which may be a reference to the expression and Internet meme "Nailed it" used to mock someone's attempt at recreating something. *In one of the last videos, Mr. Small is seen painting and screaming. This is a parody of Korean artist Kim Beom's "Yellow Scream" performance in which he screams with every brush stroke on the canvas. *Banana Joe's song "I Say Banana" has a similar melody to James P. Johnson's hit tune "Charleston." **The lyrics may be based on "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off" by George and Ira Gershwin. *The video "Saang it Jamie" video is reference to the "Oh Hell No oh oooh" Vine. *The video "Walkies" is a reference to "Go Bwah". Goofs/Errors *On the premiere, Darwin says "Stream 1 Hole." This is later fixed in the reruns. *Despite Gumball and Darwin being one of the 1% of the world that does not grow old, they are seen as teenagers at the end of the episode. *Tobias' video is titled "Tobias X-Treme Pranking" for most of the episode, but changes to "Tobias Xtreme Pranking" after Alan's video, "TOBIAS X-Treme Pranking" after Richard's video, and to "TobiasX-TremePrank" when Gumball clicks it. *Mr. Small's video has 27 views when Gumball clicks it, but when he exits fullscreen mode it has 1,156 views. *After Mr. Small's video, the views display in a strange format, showing "00 001 356" views for Hector's video. **Later, Hector's video goes back to 1,247 views. *The view count remains unchanged between Mr. Small's video and the next one, even it has over one million views. *"Cute Overload" becomes "CUTE OVERLOAD" after Mr. Small's video. *The video "Maracacat!" is shown to be posted by Penny, but when Gumball and Darwin watch it, the video's title is "MARACACAT," posted by "Cat_obsessed90." **Penny's video has 32,112 views while Cat_obsessed90's has 7,451, but it suddenly goes up to 20,089 when Gumball clicks it. *"Saaang it Jamie" becomes "SAANG IT JAMIE" when Gumball clicks it. *During the entire episode, the related videos only change when the video is finished, except in the last sequence where the videos change automatically as they are clicked. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes